VAMPIRES STRIKE BACK: WELL, HOPEFULLY
by starsattwilight
Summary: Bella hangs at The Jetty with the La Push boys. One day, while having a serious debate about weather Paul should wear a shirt or not, Edward Cullen, Vampire and foe, turns up. And basically, everything that happened afterwards. Seriously funny and stupid
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Twilight Story. I'm not entirely sure when it's sure but I think it might be during Twilight.To CrashPilot18 and wingedteen. Hope you guys like it. Also to Aviator301.**

**DISCLAMER: STEPHIANE MEYER OWNS EDWARD AND BELLA AND, GENERALLY ANY CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. HOWEVER I OWN REX, MILLIE (NOT IN THIS CHAPTER), CHOLE, RACHEL AND SOME OTHER CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR SOON. So basically: Some aren't mine and some are. **

**Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER ONE- SHIRT OR NO SHIRT**

The phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the speaker end of the phone.

"Hey!" It was Jacob's mate, Jared on the other end. "Get dressed, ok and met me by The Jetty." I smiled. I wondered if _he_ was getting dressed up. After all, all he and the boys wore these days were jeans and sneakers.

"I am dressed!" I said. He seemed to think it took everyone hours to get some clothes on like him.

"I mean, dressed up. Hurry up. See you soon!" Before I could say anything he hung up. I was still standing there, holding the dead phone when my dad, John walked in. "Who was that?" He asked.

" Nice try dad, you know." I said, walking up the stairs. "It was Jared. He's meeting me at The Jetty. He said to get dressed up. That's all." I called down from my room.

I got into a long flowing blue dress. I grabbed the matching handbag and shoes on my way out the door. When I was in the living room I sat down and put the high-heels on. "See ya!" I called as I walked out the door.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked after me.

"Nah, but can I take the Convert?" I asked, walking over to John's shiney silver converitble.

"Sure. Just drive slowly and wear a seatbelt. And try not to get side-tracked." He said, hurried more about the car than me.

As I drove to The Jetty I wondered why Jared had told me to get dressed up. Maybe we were going to lunch at the new restraunt in town? I slowed down when I got to The Jetty.

The Jetty doesn't actually have any water. It's a clearing, surrounded by forest on one side, small hills on the other. The gang, the boys, Bella and me, and the Cullens were the only ones who ever hung out here. The strange thing was that we never seemed to hang out _together. _If the Cullens arrived while we were there the boys would make up some excuse for us to leave and vice versa.

"Hey!" Jared said, spotting me get out of the Convert. He raised his eyebrows at what I was reading. "What?" I asked, looking down. "Do I look ok?"

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"You told me to get dressed up!" I said.

"I meant, nicer than you usually dress."

"Well, you could've said that!" I protested.

"What did you expect, man?" Paul said, walking over to us with Bella and Embry. I looked at Bella, who was holding Paul's hand, and saw that she was wearing a light green shirt and jeans.

"I was just showing you this." Jared explained, pulling a sheet off a big object I hadn't seen before now. It was a blue bike.

"Sweet!" Paul said, walking up to look at the bike. "I _so _wish I could have one!"

"You could afford five of these, Paul!" Bella said, putting her arm around Paul's waist.

"I told you not to mention that." He muttered to her. "By the way, Mum says I can get an extra hundred bucks if I wear a shirt. What do you guys think?" He asked. I gasped. "100 dollars?" I asked. He nodded. "Put on a shirt on right now and give me the money!" I said.

Rex walked over. "I'm hurt. What about me?" He said.

"Fine, give it to _us."_ Paul laughed. Just then Rachel and Chole came up to us.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said, eyeing Paul. Everyone except Paul knew she had the biggest crush on him.

"Do you think I should put on a shirt for a allowence raise of 100 or not?" He asked them.

"Don't wear a shirt." Rachel said.

"Just give me the money if you do." Chole sai, laughing.

"I think the shirt should stay off." Bella whispered into his ear. "And give me the money."

"I already give you half of my allowence." He said, laughing.

"And how much is your allowence?" Rex asked, raising his eyebrows.

"500." He said, laughing at our faces. "A week."

"You give her that much money? A week?" Chole asked. He nodded.

"I might be offended by that." Bella said, laughing.

"I mean, you deserve it and all, but, I deserve it more." Chole said. We laughed.

"Not as much as I do. Not as much as I do."

Suddenly, Edward appear, about two metres from us.

Bella went over there. She stood about 3 centimetres in front of him. They were talking and laughing. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But the boys looked like they could.

And they weren't happy about it.


	2. Ch2 Movie Anyone?

CHAPTER TWO: Movie Anyone

**CHAPTER TWO: Movie Anyone?**

**Sorry, I just wanted to clear a few things up. Firstly: The person telling the story is a girl named Kayla (based off my best friend, who we call Elmo. Fortunately, Kayla isn't as crazy as my friend)**

**Secondly: In the last chapter there was a guy named Rex who hung out with them. I have decided, since they are alike, he'll be Jacob. So if you see Rex's name in here any where remember that.**

**Thirdly: I re-read the last chapter and made a few changes (mostly spelling and grammar) but I suggest (if you read the original copy) that you read it again. **

**Sorry about any confusion. **

**This story is dedicated to wingedteen and the friend, Elmo who I mentioned earlier. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**It's also dedicated to anyone who wishes Edward Cullen was real and wishes they were a vampire or werewolf. **

**The next chapter will be now when you read this as I wrote a few chapters in one go and so decided to put them on at the same time.**

**Now, on with the story! **

After a few minutes of talking and laughing Edward ran away, fast. I looked over at Paul. His hands were in fists and turning red. "Calm down." whispered Jared. _Yes, calm down, Paul _I thought. I turned back to watch what Bella was doing. Edward was back. _What the? _He couldn't run that fast, surely? I glanced over at Paul. He was concentrating on breathing evenly. Just then Jacob walked up to us. As he did Paul walked over at stood next to Bella. Immediately Cam ran away, so fast I didn't catch him doing it. Then slowly he walked back. This time he was a metre or so away from Bella. He said a few more words to her and then left. His sister, Rosalie, met him at the edge of the forest.

She glared at him, and then glanced over at us. When she saw we were watching them she scowled then ran far into the forest with Cam, not far behind her.

"Who wants to see a movie?" Jacob, Jessica's ex, suggested, trying to lighten the mood. "Sure!" Rachel, Chloe and I chorused.

"What do you wanna see?" He asked. I shrugged.

"No idea what's on." Rachel said. "I don't think much is on."

"Nah, nothing decent is on." Chloe agreed.

"How 'bout the beach?" Was Jacob's next suggestion. Jared nodded slowly.

"Yeah, let's go to the beach!" Chloe said.

Suddenly, it started to pour. We hadn't even noticed the fact that the sky had been getting darker and darker. Now, there were huge pitch black clouds and it hurt to look up as the water hit straight into your eyes. As we soon found out. Just then, it started rumbling.

"So much for the beach." Paul muttered darkly, only just returning to the group.

Jacob clapped his hands together. "So? Movie anyone?" We tackled him. We landed in a thick, mud puddle. We covered him in mud. When we stood back and looked at him, we saw that he was totally covered in mud, head to toe. That's when the mud fight started. He scraped some of the mud off his arm and threw it straight at me. He got me square on the chest. That's when I remembered I was wearing the blue dress. "Oh no! Dad's gonna kill me!" I whined. It was then that Jacob got me again in the face. "I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled, charging after him with a handful of mud.

Soon we were covered in mud, from head to toe of course, and lying in the mud puddles. The rain slowed down to a drizzle.

"Movie?" Jacob's muffled voice asked from somewhere next to me. It was hard to tell who was who and what was mud. I used my left arm to try and figure out where he was and then as soon as I did I hit him. "Ow! That was my mouth!" My left hand was sore. Unfortunately, he was right. I had gotten him square in the mouth. My hand was wet and I could faintly see teeth marks.

"I would hit you back but you're a girl and I don't wanna hit you with the mouth, either." He said, his voice still muffled, now from me hitting him.

"That's it!" I went to punch him again but thought better. "Where's your leg?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as I could.

"Why?" He asked wryly.

"Just wondering. Just if you're mouth is in my arm's reach then," I figured his stomach would be right next to my arm so his leg would be near my thigh. I got an idea.

I went to punch him in the leg but he realised and quickly got up. When I looked up he was already on his feet.

"That's it, you aren't playing by the rules so neither am I." Then he tackled me. We rolled around in the mud puddles for a while, trying to get some punches in.

"Ok, guys! That's enough! Jacob, you know better than to wrestle with girls, you have an advantage!" Paul said, trying to pull us apart. I turned to him and started punching him. It didn't seem to have an effect on him.

"Damn it!" I said, wincing. I saw my hand was bleeding. "What the hell?" I cried out. Paul grimaced.

"Sorry." He muttered to Jared, before running off.

"Paul!" Jared yelled angrily. "I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled after Paul's disappearing body.

"Jesus, Jared, calm down. It was an accident." Jacob and Embry said.


End file.
